


Formal

by BleedingDeath (TurtleSoup)



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleSoup/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: Ghost and Roach are going to get married tomorrow, but Ghost has no vows written. Shenanigans happen.





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my favorite war boys! Hope you all have been well.

Tomorrow would be the day. It was the day they'd been waiting for and the day they long deserved. Their wedding. He was so happy about this, probably about the happiest he'd been, and yet, there was that ever lurking anxiety in the back of his mind. _He hadn't written his fucking vows._ The wedding was _tomorrow_ , he had nothing. Not a single line! And Gary? Oh, Gary was sure as hell going to have some heartfelt sappy shit to say that would maybe even make Price cry. This was terrible.

"Hey."

A beer bottle tapped his knee and he was brought out of his intense staring at the floor.

"What's the matter, Ghost?" Soap asked, sitting next to him on the couch. They were at Soap and Price's flat, only Price was out with Gary. "You seem stressed. Nervous for the big day?"

"You could say that." Ghost grabbed the bottle, taking a long swig. "What am I going to do, Soap? I don't have much time to write them." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Write what?"

"My vows."

" _Your what?!_ "

"My _vows_ , Soap! Jesus!"

"You know your wedding is tomorrow, right?"

Ghost glared at him. "No fucking shit."

"Well, as your best man, and your superior, I will take the heavy burden and write your vows for you."

"Are you drunk?" Ghost couldn't believe what he was hearing. As if Soap could even write something vaguely romantic.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" he huffed.

"Well..." He paused. "No, I don't."

Soap clapped his hands to Ghost's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Simon. I got this."

Ghost fully believed that he didn't 'got this', but the determination in his eyes was there and even if he had said no, Soap would have done it anyway. What was the worst that could happen? He hadn't come up with anything anyway. Fuck it.

 

Today was the day. After a restless night, this was it. Well, almost. Ghost was in a neat black suit, which he hated, but Gary had loved it on him, and he was waiting for Soap to come in any minute and tell him it was time. And he fully expected Soap to come in empty handed. What could he have possibly written in his drunkeness anyway?

The door opened. Soap came in wearing a dark grey suit, holding a sheet of paper.

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did." Soap smirked, cocky as ever. "Look, I'm not a writer, but this is bloody brilliant! It'll be great, look." He shoved the paper into Ghost's hands. "Read it."

And he did read it and it was... not at all what he'd been expecting. It was good. Really good actually. So good in fact, that it would work.

"How the fuck did you manage this?" He had been so drunk last night. _What the fuck._

"Honestly? I have no fuckin' idea."

"You're a lifesaver, Soap."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me one though."

He did.

 

And, now, here they were. _This_ was it. The day, the moment he'd been waiting for. Gary was in front of him, handsome as ever, black suit and white polka dot bow tie. He wanted to kiss him right on the spot, right as soon as he had walked out and down the aisle, right now.

Gary's family was there too, his mom, dad, and sister, all in the front row. In all honesty, he wasn't even half paying attention to what the minister was saying, he was too focused on Gary. But when they got to the vows he listened intently.

"Simon, we've been through so much together it's hard to even find a place to begin. I remember when I first met you, I was completely intimidated, I didn't really know what to think of you and I don't think you really knew what to think of me either. But now... After everything, after all we've gone through... Simon, you're my home. No matter what happens between now and the future, it's you. Always. I love you." And he smiled slipping the ring onto his finger, and Ghost's heart all but melted.

God, he loved him.

"Fuck, I love you, Bug." The fancy words didn't matter. Just this. Just him. And he loved watching Gary giggle at the simplicity, fully knowing exactly all that it meant, and how happy he looked all the while.

"That's it?!" Soap had raised his voice in complaint.

"Almost," Ghost replied, looking at the minister to continue.

"Right then, you may now kiss your husband."

And oh, kiss his husband he did. Ghost had always been more of a man of action than words anyway.

He could hear Soap sputtering in the background. He almost felt bad for not using his hard work from the night previous, but he was too happy to feel remotely bad about anything.

But he could hear in the back Soap explain to Price that he had written up such nice vows, to which Price had said, "It's alright, you can use them for ours." And while Ghost couldn't see Soap's face as he kissed Gary, he knew he was bright red from the silence that fell.

And he smiled into Gary's kisses.

 


End file.
